


Fourteen Days of Valentines

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But it's June, Dean Likes Potatoes, Dean Wearing Makeup, Dragons, F/M, First Kiss, Happy Ending, M/M, Sam Ships It, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Seventeen Magazine, Valentine's Day, Vampires, cas is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And finally we have True Love. It’s red and watermelon-flavored.”</p>
<p>“Fine. Give me true love.”</p>
<p>Castiel looked at him for a minute. “You already have that, Dean.”</p>
<p>Dean flushed. “I meant the makeup.”</p>
<p>“No, you meant the power pigment,” Castiel corrected.</p>
<p>“Yeah, whatever, just gimme.”</p>
<p>“Say please.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poof! You Now Have Two More Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: http://www.seventeen.com/love/advice/vday-gift-guide#slide-1
> 
> Because there is literally no better time than the middle of June for a Valentine's Day story. Except for maybe February, but months are for mortals, right?

February 1st:

Dean was in the kitchen making dinner when Castiel appeared beside him, holding a small orange box and looking incredibly awkward. But then again, when didn’t he look awkward, Dean thought, and decided not to say anything. 

“Do you have a sunburn?” Castiel asked, blushing. “Or were you always this hot?” 

“Excuse me?” Dean asked, putting down the potato he was peeling a little too forcefully. 

“Would you like me to repeat the phrase?”

“No, Cas, I heard you the first time. I meant, why are you asking? I don’t know where you heard that, but that’s something you’d say if you were trying to pick up chicks.” 

Castiel smiled. “While baby chickens are fun to hold, why would I ask them such a question? I was led to believe that you should only use such phrases while trying to express romantic intent. Would you like me to try another?” Castiel cleared his throat. “Poof! You now have two more wishes!”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Are you high?” 

“No, Dean. This bunker is underground.” 

Dean bit his lip in an attempt to hold back the first words that came to mind. “Cas, what are you doing?”

“I’m giving you your Valentine’s Day present.” 

“You’re thirteen days early.”

“I intend to give you one gift on each day leading up to the holiday. I will have a surprise for you on the fourteenth.” Castiel handed the orange box to Dean, who took it with a sigh. 

“Pick up line coasters? Really?” 

Castiel looked down and scuffed his shoes. “If you don’t like it I can return it in exchange for something else. What would you like as a replacement?” 

Dean’s face softened. “Cas, it’s not that I don’t like it...” Castiel looked up at him hopefully. “They’re great, it’s just... Why are you doing this?”

“I already told you. For Valentine’s Day.” 

“Do you know anything about Valentine’s Day?”

“Yes. At first, I believed that it was a day dedicated to worshipping Saint Valentine, but then I saw a store with heart-shapes and tiny winged babies on the window. I was confused, so I researched the holiday. In the course of my studies, I found a website that listed the best Valentine’s Day Gifts.”

“You do realize that Valentine’s Day is for chicks?”

“I read nothing about the involvement of baby birds. I believe that the holiday you are referring to is known as Easter.”

“No, Cas, it’s for girls. It’s all about pink and red and heart-felt confessions and chick-flick moments. And I don’t do chick-flick moments.” 

“Of course, Dean,” Castiel agreed. “I will return tomorrow with your second present.” 

Castiel disappeared just as Dean called out, “Hey, Cas, wait!” Dean was left alone in the kitchen with the rest of the unpeeled potatoes.


	2. Aren't I Your 'Bestie,' Dean?

February 2nd:

Castiel decided to visit Dean while he was in the shower the next day. 

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said, taking a seat atop the toilet lid. 

“Jesus, Cas! Get out! You can’t just barge in on me while I’m in the shower.”

“Of course. I’ll go wait outside.” 

Minutes later, Dean emerged clean and dry. Castiel was waiting in the bunker’s war room. “I got you another present,” he said, standing up and handing Dean a box wrapped in red paper with pink hearts on it. 

“Dude,” Dean whined, frowning at the wrapping paper. “Next time wrap it in something manly, like shark paper, or something.” 

“I will try to do better next time.” 

Dean began to tear at the wrapping paper, and couldn’t help but laugh at what was inside. “Since when did you grow a sense of humor?” 

“I see nothing humorous about your gift, Dean. Sit down. I’ll help you use the kit.”

“Cas, this isn’t a slumber-party and I’m not a fourteen-year-old girl. You are not painting my nails.” 

“Please, Dean? I picked out a kit that contained green glitter with green gemstones. I know it doesn’t correspond with your birth-date, but I thought it would match your eyes.” 

“Dude, no. I am not letting you paint my nails, and that’s final.”

“But, Dean, the website said that the kit was for your ‘bestie.’ Aren’t I your ‘bestie’?”

“Yeah, sure, whatever, but that still doesn’t change the fact that I’m a grown man and don’t want to put green glittery goop on my nails!” 

“But, Dean-”

“No,” Dean all but screamed. 

Castiel looked up at him, completely heartbroken, before fluttering away. 

Dean looked down at the nail polish kit in his hand and to the space where the angel had just been and back again. 

“Damn it, Cas,” Dean said, and started painting.


	3. Not Tonight

February 3rd:

“I see you decided to use your last present after all,” Castiel remarked when he appeared next to Dean’s bed just as Dean was starting to fall asleep. 

“I was starting to think you wouldn’t come. It’s almost midnight.” 

“I wanted to give you your present for today.” 

“Fine,” Dean said testily. 

Castiel took a little red box out of his pocket and Dean’s eyes widened. When Castiel began to drop onto one knee, Dean sprung out of bed. “No, no, no, no! Oh my God, Cas, what are you doing? This is not- I can’t- Cas, get up.” 

Castiel obeyed, bewildered. “I have been watching movies for inspiration, and I thought that it was customary for humans to kneel when presenting each other with rings.” 

“Cas, that’s only if you’re proposing to someone.” Dean willed his heart to stop beating out of his chest. “Wait, you weren’t planning... On proposing, were you?”

Castiel stared at Dean for a long moment before answering. “Not tonight.” 

“Oh, thank G- Wait, what?”

“Here, Dean. I don’t presume you’ll like it any better than your other presents, so I’ll leave now.” He tossed Dean the box and disappeared. 

Dean opened it and his breath caught in his throat. Inside the box, nestled in velvet, was a little bronze heart ring with the letters “D+C” engraved on it. “Cas,” he whispered, and slipped on the ring. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, he slowly let himself smile.


	4. What I Love About You By Me

 

February 4th:

 

Dean was still smiling the next morning at breakfast.

 

“Dude, what’s with the happy face all of a sudden?” Sam asked as he slid a plate of eggs over to his brother. “You go out with a girl last night?”

 

Dean blushed and looked down. “No.”

 

“Then why are you blushing?” Sam teased.

 

“I’m not, bitch,” Dean replied, pulling the plate towards him and starting to eat.

 

“Dean, what’s with the ring?”

 

Dean hid his hand under the table and looked away. “What ring?” He asked through a mouthful of eggs.

 

“The ring on your finger, Dean. Let me see.”

 

“There is no ring,” Dean insisted.

 

Sam reached across the table in one smooth motion and pulled Dean’s arm out from under the table. “D and C, huh? What does that stand for? Dean and Cindy? Dean and Chloe? Dean and Candy, maybe? And since when do you tell your hook-ups your real name?”

 

At that moment, Castiel appeared in the chair next to Dean’s. He took one look at Dean’s hand and grinned. “I see you’re wearing the ring I got you.”

 

Sam let go of Dean’s hand in shock. “Dean and Cas? Oh, man, this is epic. Since when have you two been dating? Just so you know, I’ve been rooting for you guys since, like, day one. You two were the cutest couple I knew before and now you’re _actually_ dating. Wow. So when did you finally man up enough to admit your love for Cas, Dean?”

 

“We’re not dating, okay?” Dean shot back.

 

“Not yet, anyway,” Castiel replied.

 

“No, not now, not ever,” Dean said angrily and stormed away from the table.

 

Sam shot Castiel a sympathetic look.

 

Castiel just sighed and handed Sam a red book. “Can you give this to Dean for me? I don’t think he wants to see me right now.”

 

“All right, if you ever need to-” Sam started, but Cas was gone.

 

Sighing, Sam sat down and started to flip through the book against his better judgment. “What I Love About You By Me. Cas, you poor clueless...”

 

_37: I never get tired of your beautiful green eyes staring into mine and reminding me that anything is possible._

 

_15: I love going to places I otherwise never would have dreamed of visiting with you._

 

_21: I would love to create a perfect world for you._ And in the corner: _But I can’t, so I follow you around wherever you go to make things as easy as possible for you._

 

_29: I love how you taught me everything I know about myself._

 

Sam slammed the book shut and made a solemn vow to the universe to help Cas win over Dean.


	5. The Fifth

February 5th:

Sam and Dean were on the road when Castiel showed up in the back seat. 

“Did you read the book I gave you?” 

Dean swallowed hard and pulled over. “Yeah, Cas, I did.” He paused. “Cas, we need to talk.” 

“No, Dean. Here, I got you this,” he said, and dropped a set of dry shampoo into Dean’s lap. “I need to leave now.” 

“No, Cas, wait!”

“Yes, Dean?”

“Did... Did you really mean it? That you love me?”

“I thought that would have been obvious by now.” 

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Cas, I- I love you, too.” When he was met with only silence, he opened one eye. “Cas?”

“He’s gone, Dean.”

Dean slammed his hands against the steering wheel, pulled away, and floored the pedal. “Damn it, Cas.”


	6. You Rock (My World)

February 6th:

Dean awoke to the feel of fingers carding through his hair. Some part of him flashed red in warning, and urged him to pull his knife from under his pillow, but the rest of him was too happy and relaxed to care. Dean snuggled further into his memory foam bed and blankets. 

“Good morning, Dean,” Castiel greeted softly. 

“Cas?” Dean asked groggily. He made a sound of displeasure when Castiel stopped running his fingers through his hair, so the angel resumed his motions. 

“I heard what you said, yesterday. In the car, after I left. I can see how much you love me every time I look into your soul, but I thought that you would just keep denying it forever.”

“I’m just full of surprises,” Dean said sleepily. He forced himself to sit up. “I, uh, got you something, too.” He handed Castiel an elaborate card with little pink swirls and purple flowers and white polka dots with a raised heart on the front that said, “I love you.” Inside, Dean had written, “I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Castiel smiled. “Are you proposing to me?” He asked, tucking the card into the folds of his jacket. 

Dean smirked. “Not today.” 

“I got you something as well,” Castiel said, and handed Dean a box that said, “You Rock.” Inside was a candle expressing the same sentiment. 

Dean placed it on the bedside table. “Thanks, Cas.” 

“Any time, Dean.”


	7. No, Those Vampires Can Wait

February 7th:

“I’m happy for you, Dean, I really am,” Sam said for what had to be the millionth time that day. 

“Geez, I got it. Now will you shut up about me and Cas for a second so we can, you know, talk about the case?”

“It’s just that I’ve been waiting for this day for so long. You and Cas were meant to be.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Tell me more about the victims.” 

“Well, I, for one, couldn’t stand the unresolved sexual tension around you two anymore. And Chuck called me during the apocalypse crying and asking whether or not I thought that his visions would filter out the less PG stuff that was going on between you and Cas. He was sure you were going to fall into bed literally any day. And that’s not even to mention-”

“Sam, vampires, killing people?”

“Huh? What about vampires? Oh, those vampires, no, they can wait. Tell me what you’re getting Castiel for V-Day.” 

Castiel appeared beside them. “What were you talking about?” He asked solemnly. 

“Nothing,” Dean answered, at the same time Sam said, “You and Dean.”

“Don’t listen to him. We were talking about the case.” 

Castiel looked between them skeptically. “I’ve come with your present.” He presented Dean with a tray of round disks that were wet on top and looked like charcoal on the bottom. “They’re cookies,” Castiel said when Dean didn’t immediately take them. “I made them myself. The instructions said to cook them for forty-five minutes at 350 degrees, but I cooked them at one thousand degrees for ten minutes to save time.” 

“Wow, thanks, Cas,” Dean said, taking the tray and placing it on the table between them. 

“Aren’t you going to have any?” 

“Yeah, later,” Dean lied. “I just ate.”

“Please, Dean. I made them just for you. And I used a special “I Love You” Cookie Stamp.” 

Dean hesitated. 

“They’re pie-flavored,” Castiel offered. 

Dean was intrigued, and carefully took a cookie from the tray. He gave a weak smile and bit into one. It tasted like burnt piecrust and bitter, sour, soggy cherries. He choked a little. 

“Do you like them?” Cas asked, beaming up at Dean with hopeful eyes. 

“Yeah, they’re great,” Dean said, forcing himself to swallow. 

“Have another one,” Castiel insisted. 

Dean swallowed two more before his eyes were watering too much to see. 

“Are you all right, Dean?”

“I’m fine,” he wheezed. “Pollen,” he gasped. 

Castiel looked at him strangely before glancing at Sam. “I’m sorry, Sam, but you can’t have any. I made these special for Dean. If you’d like, I can make you another batch?”

Sam bit back a smile. “No thanks, I’m allergic to flour.” 

Castiel shrugged and left.


	8. I Heart Us

February 8th:

Dean was more than a little depressed when Castiel didn’t show up the next day. He’d returned from a brief hunt two states over, and couldn’t wait to see Cas, take a shower, and go to bed, preferably in that order. 

Dean waited up until eleven before calling it quits. When he returned to his bedroom, he saw something that hadn’t been there before – a heart frame with glitter and heart sequins suspended in water that held a picture of him, Cas, and Sam, arms slung around each other. Dean couldn’t remember when the picture had been taken, but it liked it nevertheless. He put it on his bedside table next to the candle and lay down. 

He was planning on staying up a little longer to wait for Cas, but found himself dozing off after a few minutes. 

He was asleep when Castiel appeared beside his bed and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead before flying away.


	9. Kiss Me, I'm (Not) Irish

February 9th: 

Dean woke up on a pier next to Cas in the middle of nowhere. 

“I’m dreaming,” Dean said. 

“No, you’re awake.” 

“Huh. Could have fooled me.”

“I brought you here so I could give you your present for today.”

Dean waggled his eyebrows. “What kind of present do you plan of giving me that meant you needed to drag me all the way out here?”

“Close your eyes,” Castiel instructed. “Now open them.”

Dean did so, expecting something amazing to happen. However, when he found Castiel holding out a pair of socks and blushing, he frowned. “Socks? That’s why you brought me here?”

“Read them,” Castiel said. 

Dean did. “I still don’t get it.” 

“They say, ‘Kiss Me,’” Castiel observed. 

“And?” 

“Put them on.”

“All right... There, they’re on.” 

Castiel stepped closer to Dean until they were chest-to-chest. He blushed and looked down. “I wanted our first kiss to be somewhere romantic,” he confessed. 

“Yeah? Has anyone ever kissed you before?” 

Castiel shook his head. 

Dean smiled and made a split-second decision to throw away his pride and make this as romantic as he could for his angel. “You want me to kiss you, Cas?”

Castiel blushed even deeper. “Technically, I’m supposed to be the one kissing you.”

“Yeah?” Dean asked, pressing a kiss to the top of Castiel’s forehead, then one to each of his eyelids. He held the angel’s face in his hands and stroked his thumbs gently over Castiel’s cheekbones. 

“I- I think you’re doing it wrong,” Castiel said. 

“Am I?” Dean asked, kissing the corner of Castiel’s lips. “What about now?”

“You’re still not doing it right.”

“Really? What about this?” He pressed his lips against Castiel’s sweetly, slowly, gently, before pulling away. 

Castiel licked his lips. “I think I liked that.” 

Dean brought their lips together again, this time running the tip of his tongue along Castiel’s mouth. 

“That too,” Castiel informed him. “Do it again, Dean.”

So Dean did.


	10. True Love

February 10th:

Dean was preparing corn for dinner when Castiel showed up the next day. He looked bouncy, which was a new look for him, so Dean decided to say nothing. 

“Dean,” Castiel greeted happily, stealing a kiss as Dean turned around. 

“Get a room,” Sam called from the table. 

“We’re in a room,” Castiel replied. 

Sam and Dean let out simultaneous sighs. 

“I have your present. It’s something that’ll make kissing more fun.”

“Dude, kissing is kissing. That’s as fun as it gets.”

Castiel held up four tubes of what looked like makeup. Dean backed up a step. “Is that what I think it is?”

Castiel looked between Dean and the makeup. “That depends on what you think it is. The website said they’d give you a “perfect smile all day long,” but I don’t think that’s true because you already have a perfect smile.” 

“Uh... Thanks?”

“I got the flavored ones, and also one that doesn’t have a flavor but that I think will look pretty on your lips.”

“Cas, guys don’t wear makeup.”

“This isn’t makeup. It’s power pigment. I’m not sure what the difference is, but the nice lady on the phone assured me that there was one. If you want, I can help you put it on.” 

“Cas... How much do you want this?”

“I’d be very happy if you’d try it on.”

“Ugh, fine. What are my options?”

“You have a color called Fearless. It’s flavorless, but it’s a pretty shade of pink.”

“No,” Dean said. 

“Next is Flush. It’s berry flavored and reddish-purple.”

“Definitely not.”

“We also have Blissful. It’s peach-flavored.”

“Next.”

“And finally we have True Love. It’s red and watermelon-flavored.”

“Fine. Give me true love.”

Castiel looked at him for a minute. “You already have that, Dean.”

Dean flushed. “I meant the makeup.”

“No, you meant the power pigment,” Castiel corrected.

“Yeah, whatever, just gimme.”

“Say please.”

Dean rolled his eyes while Sam giggled at the table. “Please give me the damn tube so I can humiliate myself for you. Happy?”

Castiel considered this before handing Dean the tube. “Mostly.”

Dean opened the makeup – power pigment, said a voice inside his head that sounded suspiciously like Castiel’s – and rolled it over his lips. 

“You look very stunning, Dean.” 

Dean looked away. “Whatever, just kiss me already.”

Castiel kissed Dean soundly. Licking his lips as he pulled away, he smiled. “I want to try the peach one next.”


	11. My Girlfriend the Dragon

 

February 11th:

 

Castiel showed up at noon the next day balancing three 38-ounce jars of candy.

 

Dean jumped up to help him. “You never do anything half-assed, do you?” He asked fondly.

 

“I got you three different varieties of heart-shaped candies – Cherry Lovers, Sour Lovers, and Cinnamon Lovers. Because I love you.”

 

Dean blushed as he set the jars down one-by-one on the table. “Chick-flick moment,” he reminded his angel.

 

“I apologize, Dean,” Castiel said, looking slightly put out.

 

Dean considered the jars of candy. “Want to try some?”

 

“No, Dean, they are all for you.”

 

Dean laughed. “It’d take me five years to finish this off all by myself. Come on, man, you’ve got to try some. You have had candy before, right?”

 

Castiel looked away. “Maybe.”

 

“You’ve never had candy? That is a _crime,_ Cas,” he said seriously, before calling out to Sam, “We’re going out!”

 

“Use protection,” Sam shouted back from the other room.

 

“Dean, where are we going?”

 

“To the store. This is not the candy to start out with if you’ve never had candy before. We gotta start you with the basics. Chocolate and caramel and M&M’s and candy bars.”

 

Castiel followed Dean unquestioningly as they made their way out of the bunker and drove into town. Dean stopped at the nearest convenience store. They ended up getting at least twelve different kinds of candy bars, two Valentine’s Day assortment boxes, one jumbo-sized bag of M&M’s, and a bag of licorice.

 

“You guys having a party?” The cashier asked as she rung up thirty dollars worth of candy.

 

“No, Dean took me here because I’ve never had candy before. I brought him three perfectly suitable varieties, but he insisted I start with the basics.”

 

“He’s ex-Amish,” Dean explained.

 

“I’m an Angel, Dean.”

 

Dean chuckled. “Yes, you are my perfect little angel.”

 

That’s when the cashier spotted Dean’s ring. “Oh my Gosh, are you two engaged?”

 

“Not yet,” Castiel said at the same time Dean said, “No.”

 

“Wow, that would have been a coincidence because my boyfriend’s brother just got engaged to his boyfriend.”

 

“Does your boyfriend have a bright soul with a red streak about fourteen inches from the center?” Castiel asked. Dean hit him gently. “Dean, that’s your brother’s most unique identifying feature,” Castiel explained.

 

“He’s a philosophy major,” Dean explained. “Does your – uh – boyfriend have long hair, and a scar right about here,” he asked, pointing to his hand. “He’s about six feet five, he’s a total nerd?”

 

“Yeah, that sounds like Sam.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “He’s told me all about you,” he said, pulling Castiel away when he looked like he was about to object. “Have a nice day,” he said on his way out.

 

Dean complained all the way to the bunker while Castiel tried to reassure him using decreasingly less coherent logic. “Maybe she’s a dragon,” Castiel offered at one point.

 

Dean tore his eyes from the road to glare at Cas. “A dragon? You think my brother is dating a _dragon_?”

 

“Well, it might explain why he hasn’t told you yet. Also, angels of my power cannot sense dragons once they take on human form. It is a perfectly reasonable explanation.”

 

Dean just cursed and parked the car in front of the bunker. He started shouting as soon as they walked in the door. “Sammy!”

 

Sam looked up at them from the war room. “How was your trip?”

 

“Dean suspects that you’re dating a dragon,” Castiel explained.

 

“What?” Sam asked, putting down his book.

 

“No, Cas, you’re the only one who thinks that. We met your girlfriend at the store.”

 

“My girlfriend the... Dragon?” He asked.

 

“No, Sam, the pretty one with dark curly hair and blue eyes that works at the General Store. When were you going to tell us, man? How long have you been dating? Why don’t you bring her over for dinner this Sunday?”

 

“I didn’t tell you because I knew this would be your reaction, one month, and we live in an underground bunker with a _dungeon_ and an arsenal that puts the militaries of small countries to shame.”

 

“He has a point,” Castiel whispered to Dean.

 

Dean laughed and pointed at Sam. “Joke’s on you, Sammy – she thinks we’re both coo-coo for cocoa puffs.”

 

“Oh, man, what did you do, Dean?”

 

“I didn’t do anything,” Dean said, pointing to Castiel.

 

“Great, just great,” Sam said, standing up and stalking into the other room.

 

“Don’t you dare bring me home any grand-babies before the wedding,” Dean yelled at his retreating back. “Come on, Cas, let’s dig in,” he said, dumping the bag on candy onto the table. “Hersey’s first,” he insisted.


	12. I Love You More

February 12th:

Castiel showed up the next day eating a Kit-Kat bar. “Hello, Dean.”

“What’s with the sudden sweet-tooth?” Dean asked when Castiel finished the candy bar and pulled another one out of one of his many pockets. 

“After I left, yesterday, I paid a visit to Gabriel. He explained to me that angels naturally love sugar. He gave me something he called a “lifetime supply” of candy containing about four thousand pieces. He told me it would last about a year.” 

“I created a monster,” Dean teased. 

“Gabriel asked me to pass on his thanks to you for introducing me to sweets.”

“Why were you hanging out with Gabriel, anyway?”

Castiel looked like a deer in the headlights as he tried to find an answer to Dean’s question. “Um, I wasn’t?”

Dean narrowed his eyes. “Fine, don’t tell me.”

“Gabriel was helping me with something. I can’t tell you what yet.”

Dean shrugged. 

“I have your present.” He dangled two necklaces engraved with the words “I love you” on the front and “I love you more” on the back. They were shaped like golden wings. “So you won’t forget me,” Castiel said, dropping one necklace in Dean’s lap and putting the other one around his own neck. “I will see you tomorrow, Dean,” he said, and left.


	13. Marry You

February 13th:

Castiel showed up just before dinner-time the next day, looking fidgety and nervous. 

“Someone put itching powder down your pants, Cas?” Dean chuckled. 

“What are we having for dinner?” Castiel asked in lieu of answering. 

“Not that I don’t love you staying here with us,” Sam started, “but since when do you eat dinner?”

“Since now,” Castiel informed him grumpily. 

“Mashed potatoes, baked potatoes, and boiled potatoes,” Dean answered. 

“Potatoes,” Castiel parroted. 

“That’s what I said,” Dean assured him. 

“Good, let’s eat,” Castiel said, fidgeting increasing by a factor of one hundred. All three sat down, but Castiel stopped them from eating with a simple gesture. “Ordinarily, this would not be necessary,” he assured them, before beginning a simple chant in Enochian. 

Dean thought he heard Gabriel’s name a few times, so when Castiel was done, he asked, “Why are you praying to Gabriel all of a sudden?” 

Castiel became so fidgety Dean was afraid he’d fall off his chair. “I’ll explain everything later,” he said. Dean shrugged and once again picked up his fork. “No, Dean,” he chastised, so Dean put down his fork. “You can eat as you normally would, Sam,” he explained before picking up Dean’s fork himself. 

“What are you doing?” Dean asked as Castiel scooped up a pile of mashed potatoes with his fork and lifted it to Dean’s mouth. 

“Eat,” Castiel instructed, and Dean had no choice but to comply as the fork breeched his lips. 

“Is this sort of some weird angel mating ritual or something? Because if it is, I’m out,” Sam said, looking ready to bolt. 

“You have to stay, Sam,” Castiel said. “You’re Dean’s closest kin,” he continued, as if that explained everything. 

“O-kay,” Sam said, and resigned himself for the most awkward thirty minutes of his life as Castiel failed to understand humanity once again and Dean struggled to keep up with Castiel’s brutal feeding pace. 

Once Dean’s plate was cleared and Sam’s food had migrated around in his plate enough to look like he’d eaten, Castiel put down the fork. 

“When angels wish to join themselves to one another, they must first obtain permission from an archangel. I did that several weeks ago. On the evening they plan to join, they need to pray to that archangel and give thanks for their permission. It is also required that the intended’s closest friend or relative be in attendance when the question is asked. Generally, no meal is involved, since angels don’t eat, but I decided that this would be the best way to go about asking since you are a human.”

“Cas-” Dean started, but Castiel silenced him with a finger pressed against his lips. 

“Here,” Castiel said, handing Dean a black leather box. 

Dean opened the box and saw a little golden envelope hanging on a gold string. He eased open the envelope and pried out the little slate contained within. It said, “Marry me?”

“Dean Winchester, will you marry me?” 

Dean felt time grind to a halt and for one split second he thought he was time-traveling again. He looked between Sam, who had both hands over his mouth in shock, and Castiel, who looked so stupidly hopeful that Dean wanted to kiss him. He felt tears filling his eyes and realized after a long minute that he was supposed to say something. 

He wanted to say that it was too soon, that they’d only been dating for a few days, that Cas should ask again in a couple of months, or better yet that he should let Dean do the asking, because Dean wasn’t the girl in this relationship, but none of that came out. He was tired of fighting how he felt, and he guessed that the normal rules of dating didn’t really apply when they’d died for each other, fought against the combined forces of Heaven and Hell, been to Hell and back, gone to Heaven and fell to Earth, and had started and stopped the freaking apocalypse together. “Yes,” he said, and he said it again twice more, once so Cas would believe it and once so he could believe it. 

He vaguely registered Sam clapped and cheering and Gabriel – where did he come from? – doing the same, but all that mattered was the way Castiel stood up and swept him into his arms, kissing him delightedly and saying things like ‘love’ and ‘husband’ and ‘beloved’ and other words that would have Dean blushing and stammering any other time. 

“So, where are you two crazy kids going on your honeymoon?” Gabriel asked, completely ruining the moment, but that was okay because Dean was finally going to marry his angel.


	14. Happy Valentine's Day

February 14th:

They’d stayed up late the night before celebrating with exotic drinks that Gabriel had conjured up out of thin air, but Dean didn’t have a hangover. Castiel had stayed, and Gabriel might have as well – Dean wasn’t really sure. 

Dean’s heart gave an uncomfortable lurch when he woke up and Cas was gone. 

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said from beside his bed. 

“Cas,” Dean breathed in relief. 

“I have your final present. It is more important than all the others.”

Dean laughed. “I don’t see how you can top last night’s,” he said, fingering his necklace. 

Castiel wordlessly helped Dean sit up and dangled a bright, shining vial hanging on a silver string in front of him. 

Dean’s breath caught in his throat. “Is that what I think it is?” 

“That depends on what you think it is,” Castiel responded. “It’s my Grace,” he relented. 

Dean couldn’t speak, couldn’t breathe. “But, Cas-”

“Don’t worry, it’s not all of it. I’m still an angel, but this will mark you as mine. And if you ever need to, you can break the vial and it’ll protect you. This is my way of keeping you safe.”

“A-are you leaving?” Dean asked, looking away. 

“Why would I do that?” Castiel asked, genuinely bewildered. 

“You always do.”

“That was before. This is now. Happy Valentine’s Day, Dean.”

Dean laughed and pulled the angel into bed with him. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Cas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
